


Rookie

by green7silver



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: Noah hates to be teased by Claude





	Rookie

Title: Rookie  
Author: green7silver  
Claim: Heroes: HRG/Claude  
Table: Do-it-yourself  
Prompt: Teased  
Rating: Mature  
Summary: Noah hates to be teased by Claude  
Disclaimer: Heroes doesn´t belong to me  
Setting: In the good old time, when Noah and Claude were still partners  
Notes: Written for 10 hurt/comforts live journal

Noah Bennett had never liked to be teased and as an adult he utterly despised it. Especially when it was done by Claude, his senior partner but still younger than himself. Unfortunately Claude was very fond of teasing, still after three months calling him rookie instead of using his given name.

He made fun of the way Noah prepared for their assignments, calling meticulous and bureaucratic and sometimes even worse. Often telling facts about their target, which weren´t true or highly exaggerated, laughing about his reactions.

Abilities were for Noah still are cause for awe, fear and sometimes repulsion and he hadn´t managed yet to keep his façade always closed. Claude could too often see what he thought and made fun of his nervousness and fear and mocked his looking down on some of the evolved humans.

A cause for immense hilarity was also Noah´s way to approach assignments careful and sensible, the opposite of Claude´s own reckless way of doing things. 

After the first training lesson in shooting, he had made sure that Claude didn´t see another one. And even so Claude made a lot of comments over the last three months.

Another source for mocking was the fact that Noah disliked to stay away from his wife for longer than one night and missed Sandra immensely. Claude´s comments ranged from “Mama´s favourite” to “Lover´s boy”.

So Noah stopped very soon to talk about problems to his partner and tried to hide fear and other inadequate feelings.

Often it worked, but this day wasn´t one of the lucky ones. Their assignment was rather unpleasant one. The target fought very hard and for the first time Noah had to kill someone.

Lying in the bed in a shabby motel that night, he couldn´t sleep, seeing the dying man each time he closed his eyes. He felt cold and shivered, trying desperately his teeth from shattering.  
When Claude touched his shoulders, he jumped.

“Sorry about that, “Claude said friendly. “You all right, rookie?”

“Yes, “Noah pressed through gritted teeth.

“No, you´re not. You´re shivering.”

As Noah realized, that Claude would not let that go he turned around: “Yes, you are right. I can´t brush aside, that I took a life today. So I´m weak and not good enough for the job.”

Startled about the outburst Claude could for a second only gape at him: “I never implied that, rook …”

“Oh, yes, you imply that every time you belittle me, call me rookie or make fun of me.”

Claude was stunned for a minute, than he sighed: “We have to make that right. But first we should deal with the shivering. Come with me.”

He pulled the reluctant man first to his feet than to his own bed, which was broader than Noah´s own. When Noah laid down uneasy, he put a heating pad under his feet and slipped beside him under the covers.

“What the hell you are doing?” Noah asked bewildert.

“Body heat is the only real way to warm someone when the cold is sitting in your bones like that.”

Noah felt uncomfortable but had to admit that Claude warm body spooned around him really drove the deadly cold away. 

Feeling him relax a tiny bit, Claude began to speak once more:”Now we should talk. I have to apologize to you. I´ve hurt you a lot, haven’t I?”

“Are you mocking me again?” Noah was confused.

“This time not, “Claude sounded for once sincere, “I like very much to tease other people. And you are really cute when you get angry. But it was never for serious. You are a very smart and reliable agent and respect you a lot. I never meant to belittle you and your performance. The beginning is never easy and you´re doing very well. I´m really really sorry.”

“It´s all right, “Noah was still not sure he could take him for serious.

“No, it´s not. I was supposed to make it easier for you, not harder. You should be able to trust me with you problems. Killing is one of the most terrible things in the work. No one goes through it unscathed. You don´t have to be strong now, “ he coaxed softly and Noah finally let out a shuddering breath: “ I can´t get it out of my head.”

“I know, and I´m afraid it won´t get away for some time.”

“Is it right what we do?”

“Yes it is, but this question will bother you also from time to time.”

“Will it ever become easier?”

“Well, lying yes, letting go of scruples too. But not killing and some other things. But I´m here to help you dealing with it, okay?”

“Okay, “Noah snuggled up to his partner, “can I just stay here?”

“Of course, “Claude stroked his back, “we all need cuddling from time to time. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

Normally Noah would have denied that, but the cold in the bones convinced him to relax in the warmth, burying his head in Claude´s shoulder, while the invisible man stroked his back comfortingly. Maybe he would be able to find some sleep after all.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
> They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
